We do not always realize that in our environment there are numerous mechanical devices whose component elements require balancing.
Balancing, in simple terms, consists in determining the size and location of a correction weight compensating for the magnitude of the existing imbalance. Fixing a correction weight on a rotating element reduces residual imbalance to an allowable value.
A perfectly balanced object remains in balance which means that it does not tilt in any direction. Imbalance, on the other hand, means a displacement of the centre of mass of an object from the axis of its rotation, which gives rise to centrifugal force during rotation of the object, which generates vibrations.
The operation of every rotating element is specific and there may be various reasons for the occurrence of imbalance. In many cases, correct balancing of rotating elements has an influence on their proper operation. That is why persons responsible for the supervision or construction of various rotating parts should be equipped with relevant measurement devices comprising relevant measurement systems which will make it possible to quickly eliminate dangerous vibrations and prevent the occurrence of failure and further consequences resulting therefrom.